The Injustice of Life
by Rei Kamada
Summary: What she senshi have to go through when death can't help them anymore.


The Injustice of Life.htlm

Hi Minna-san,  
Well this is a lame little story about something lame that was going through my head. I wrote it a long time ago, but I hadn't finished. So I found it again and cleaned it up a little. It   
is about the senshi having to deal with eternal life, sence they will have to live for Crystal Tokyo. I desided to let Sailor Mars be the one telling it, well because she is my favorite character, and I like the way I finally got use to writing about her thoughts. It is just a little short story with no real point, except letting myself get this story out of my head. If any of you enjoy it at all, send me a review. Arigato!  
  


  
The Injustice of Life  


  
  
A bright light flashes, and I fall in pain. The battle had been very hard. All the other scouts lie scattered around the battle field as I stand up. My Princess just finishing the enemy off, falls to the ground in pain also. I have gashes all up my legs from the enemy clawing at me, and the pain grows worse. I fall to the ground once more, gasping for breath. I feel close to death, as the inner flame inside of me starts to burn out, but it can't I know it can't though I wish so much it could. We are eternal, forever lasting. And no matter how much pain we have gone through, and how many times we just want to die, we can't. Well not anymore. Not since the battle with Galaxia. Sailor Pluto told us now that only small battle will be fought, and that we will be given eternal life. We must be alive and strong for when Crystal Tokyo is built.   
  
A darkness hits me like a ton of bricks. I feel shattered, millions of pieces of me fall everywhere. The darkness tries to take me over. But the sign of my planet brightens before I can cross to the other side of the spirit world, a place I have visited many times in my meditations. The bright red glow strikes the darkness trying to take me off this plan of life, and I am painfully thrown back into my body. My eyes open as the sun starts to set, and I hear the other scouts stir as well. They must have gone through what I had just gone though. I feel a power, welding inside of me, trying to heal my injuries given to me by the monster. I still have no idea what it was as I sit up from the hard concrete I was thrown onto. The gashes in my legs are almost half way healed as I see Jupiter get up as well, her whole right arm almost completely gone. But by every second it grows back.   
  
The pain we have to deal with is horrible, having to go through it as any other human has to, but they get to get away from it in death. We, the Princesses of this solar system must live with the pain forever. We always wish for it to be taken away, but we know our duty. We are strong warriors, and will not give up our fight. Venus starts to move again as the side of her head is being reconstructed, it being almost completely blown of. I seem to have taken the least of the blows as I notice Mercury, both legs and arms horribly full of gashes, and her chest as well. I look to my Princess to see her holy body in perfect condition, since the moon heals her a lot faster then us. She is still on the ground, fainted from the energy put through her from the crystal. But all will be well, I guess.   
  
We will go back to living our lives, unable to get away from them. And look towards our Princess for strength. Life is an endless journey for us, full of pain and heart ache, as our family and friends die before we do. We have to watch as all the people we knew die, and the men we love, die as well. We try not to shed any tears for them, because they are wasted, no use for tears anymore. I wish so much for this nightmare to end, so I can be back with the ones I love, the man I love. But I can't until our destinies are fulfilled and our death can be caried out. I would have never thought I would wish death upon myself, for so many death is a horrible thing. To me, it will be a way to escape, not from responsibilities or pain, but for myself.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
If you want to say that was the worse story you have ever read, or if you think it was ok, please write me a review! Arigato!


End file.
